Shock
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Holmes is raped, Watson in shock. Warning: murder, rape  non-graphic , crossdressing, pre-slash. Холмс изнасилован, Уотсон в шоке. Предупреждения: убийство, изнасилование  без графических подробностей , кроссдрессинг, преслэш.


И тут появился автор 3, которому сегодня хочется кровищи и нонконища… Надеюсь, заказчик хочет примерно того же.

Предупреждения: убийства, изнасилование собственно, кроссдрессинг, а также паршивое знание географии Лондона.

Постоянно взаимодействуя с преступными типами, Шерлок Холмс, а следом и я, с завидной регулярностью попадали в различные опасные переделки, сталкиваясь с самыми отвратительными сторонами человеческой натуры. Одно из дел, однако, я вспоминаю с особым омерзением и дрожью. Вернее, мне бы хотелось навеки вычеркнуть его из памяти. Решившись доверить его бумаге, а после, со значительными купюрами, и печати, я до сих пор, открывая эти страницы, сгораю от нестерпимого стыда, терзаюсь виной и болью. Это дело подарило мне один из приятнейших моментов моей жизни, оно же едва не лишило меня всяких надежд, воли к жизни и самоуважения.

Итак, стояло начало лета 188* года. Погода выдалась на редкость сухой и тёплой, а потому натуры, склонные к приключениям и желающие предаться невинным поцелуям или запретной любви, находили себе там и тут укромный уголок под сенью ветвей какого-нибудь парка, словно звери или птицы. И так же, как на зверей или птиц, некто открыл на них охоту.

Первое тело было обнаружено в Ридженс-парке. Один из служителей, приводивший в порядок дальний заросший уголок, обнаружил в колючем кусте мёртвую девушку. Тело едва удалось вырвать из цепких ветвей, оно представляло ужасное зрелище, и лишь позже удалось разобраться, какие из повреждений были нанесены ещё при жизни. Горло несчастной было перерезано, бельё изорвано, а ещё убийца аккуратно вырезал бедняжке сердце. И лишь потом полоснул по горлу ножом. Пролежало тело в тихом месте не менее недели. Полиция не особенно возилась с мёртвой Эмили Вайнс, поскольку та оказалась девицей лёгкого поведения и круглой сиротой.

А после из Темзы выловили тело Марты Такер, девушки бедной, но честной, также с перерезанным горлом и вырезанным сердцем. Инспектор, ведший расследование, не был в курсе дела Эмили Вайнс. Он взял на подозрение отчима девушки, заявившего в полицию о пропаже дочери и её жениха, предполагая ссору и двойное убийство. Сражённый горем мистер Такер был взят под стражу. Он так и оставался под стражей до завершения нашего расследования, хотя новое жестокое убийство едва не потрясло Лондон.

Не потрясло только потому, что одной из жертв двойного убийства оказался Уильям Джонатан Телбот, человек солидный, благородного происхождения, отец семейства, занимавший немалую должность в одном из министерств. Он был найден вместе с Элоизой Битти, юной женой одного из своих подчинённых. Вдова покойного знала о любовнице и постаралась, чтобы дело не получило широкой огласки.

Однако слухи всё равно просочились. Не полиция - молва впервые связала последние два эпизода с третьим, или с четвёртым, как посмотреть. Снова юная девушка, машинистка, и её сослуживец, вызвавшийся проводить бедняжку поздней порой. Она всего лишь помогала ему доделать срочные документы, они решили сократить дорогу, пройдя через парк. Девушки, работавшие бок о бок с убитой, отрицали всякую возможность любовной связи, тем не менее та перед смертью была с мужчиной, как и прочие жертвы. Но только в этом случае у следователя возникла мысль о насилии. Роза Уотсон и Патрик Уилкс.

И тем не менее они оказались не последними. Парочки не переставали заниматься своим молодым делом, хотя знали, что их теперь может не только спугнуть полисмен или сторож, но и настигнуть жестокий убийца. Это будто бы придавало пикантности, любовного жара, что я и сам понял, оказавшись в подобной ситуации. Но не стану забегать вперёд.

Однажды, будучи в Скотланд-Ярде по совершенно другому делу вместе с Холмсом, я собирался было уходить, но был остановлен вопросом инспектора Лестрейда:

- Скажите, доктор Уотсон, кем вам приходится Роза Виолетта Камелия Уотсон из Хэмпстеда и что вы могли бы рассказать о ней?

Я мог ответить лишь, что, к несчастью, или же к счастью, эта девушка принадлежит, по видимости, к другому семейству Уотсонов, и кроме того, что её имя напоминает цветник под окнами миссис Хадсон, я ничего сказать не могу.

На это Лестрейд заметил, что я перенял дурную привычку Холмса к чёрному юмору, но Холмс, чей вечно ищущий ум привлекало всё яркое и необычное, тут же заинтересовался подробностями дела.

Через некоторое время Ярд был погружён в нервную суматоху, на столе рассерженного Лестрейда громоздилась стопка «объединённых» Холмсом дел, а сам виновник переполоха спокойно констатировал:

- Я подозреваю, что это далеко не всё. Убийца вполне может жить за городом, а также посещать излюбленные места пикников. Лес - это вам не парк, дорогой Уотсон. Посмотрим, что принесут нам в ягодном лукошке.

И, к сожалению, позже подтвердилась горькая правота этих слов.

В тот день, просмотрев папки с делами, Холмс отложил одну в сторону и предупредил Лестрейда:

- Это подражатель. Проверьте, кто из близких и знакомых девушки имел доступ к делам. Остальное дело рук одного и того же человека. Это мужчина высокого роста, сильный, хорошо владеющий холодным оружием и прекрасно знающий анатомию. Возможно, врач или человек, занятый ручным трудом, требующим точности. Я бы хотел побеседовать с задержанными по этим делам. В первую очередь с мистером Такером. Время его задержания и сроки смерти жертв - по которым ваши так называемые эксперты удосужились эти сроки определить - находятся на грани совпадения из-за невозможности сделать более точные выводы. Его род занятий, его прошлое, но первым делом - его рост. В деле Такера нет даже таких элементарных данных, что за идиот его ведёт? А, Макферсон? Тогда остаётся надеяться, что имена записаны без ошибок.

То, что мистер Такер не является силачом высокого роста, стало ясно ещё при взгляде издали, тем не менее Холмс беседовал с ним около десяти минут, расспрашивая о привычках и характере покойной Марты. Судя по всему, девушка была милой и скромной, чем могло навлечь на себя беду столь тишайшее существо?

Разговорам с ещё двумя задержанными - ревнивым мужем и швейцаром борделя - был ещё короче.

- Все эти люди невиновны, но им придётся посидеть ещё немного, чтобы не спугнуть убийц.

- Вы же говорили, что действовал один человек.

- И ещё один, который имел доступ к делам, если вы помните, дорогой Уотсон.

Дома Холмс устроился на диване, поджав ноги. За окном сгущались сумерки, в комнате сгущался табачный дым. Наконец великий сыщик соскочил с дивана и, потянувшись всем телом, предложил:

- А не прогуляться ли нам, Уотсон? Думается, на свежую голову я решу эту загадку быстрее. Нет, нам категорически необходимо проветриться.

Каково же было моё удивление, когда Холмс десятью минутами позже спустился в прихожую в женском платье, довольно-таки фривольного покроя, хотел бы я заметить. Лицо его было накрашено несколько вызывающе. Я уже привык к эксцентричным выходкам соседа по квартире, но при мысли о том, что навстречу нам попадётся кто-то из знакомых, мне стало не по себе. Вряд ли Холмс будет узнан, но появление моё в компании сомнительной особы может нанести моей репутации определённый урон. Тем не менее я улыбнулся, поняв план Холмса.

- Снова «охота на тигра»?

- Полно, Уотсон, добыча наша куда мельче, да и мы будем изображать отнюдь не тучного тельца, а пару воркующих голубков, или кроликов, если вам угодно.

Я невольно любовался гением дедукции, для достоверности ухватившим меня под ручку. Походка его неуловимо изменилась, он слегка покачивал бёдрами. Голос превратился в глубокое женское контральто. И всё-таки это был он, он, я сгорал от счастливого осознания, что лишь мне известна пикантная тайна идущей рядом «дамы».

Вскорости мы добрались до ближайшего к нам парка.

- Затея наша глупа и отдаёт авантюризмом, но почему было не провести с пользой прекрасный вечер, чем чёрт не шутит, - Холмс игриво улыбнулся и прижался к моему плечу. Зрелище при его росте, шляпке и каблуках было достаточно комичным, он возвышался надо мною, как пожарная каланча. - Немедленно обхватите рукой мою талию!

Я испуганно выполнил его просьбу, чувствуя под шёлком платья усы корсета и крепкое тёплое тело. Это было довольно… приятно. Мне подумалось, что у меня слишком давно не было женщины. Мы медленно прогуливались по дорожкам, перемещаясь ко всё менее освещённой части парка, моя рука медленно сползала с талии Холмса всё ниже, по его указанию, конечно же.

Ночь была чудесна. Пахло влажной землёй, в воздухе ещё витали ароматы дневных цветов, но и ночные уже раскрывали свои бутоны. Ручей журчал в искусственном русле, с пруда доносилось пение лягушек, а в кустах вдруг защёлкал соловей . Листва деревьев казалась вырезанной из чёрной бумаги, как старинная картинка. Я понял вдруг, что Холмс лицом к лицу со мной, слишком близко, и лишь луна освещает его благородные черты, смыв вульгарные краски.

- Просуньте руку мне за лиф, - скомандовал Холмс, вернее, выдохнул мне прямо в губы, прежде чем… поцеловать. - Да что вы как старая дева, Уотсон, так нам никто не поверит! - зашипел он, и лишь после этого я осмелился поцеловать его в ответ.

Моя рука, проникшая за вырез платья, наткнулась на упругий сосок, и голова закружилась.

- О господи, - выдохнул я, несколько отстраняясь.

- Другую руку мне под юбку, быстро, - последовал приказ, и мои дрожащие пальцы принялись отворачивать подол, путаясь во множестве слоёв ткани. – Да что такое, соберитесь же! - Потом я провёл ладонью по горячему бедру. Холмс отлично подготовился, на нём были тонкие женские панталоны с кружевами. Я чувствовал, что разум готов оставить меня.

Глаза Холмса расширились на миг, не то от испуга, не то от удовольствия, и вдруг позади меня послышался хруст сухих веток. Я был настолько не в себе, что даже не успел понять, что происходит, как на мой затылок обрушился тяжёлый удар.

Первым ко мне вернулся слух. Я услышал жуткий, пробирающий до костей хохот.

- Надо же, - повторял сквозь смех низкий , не лишённый приятности, но хрипловатый мужской голос. - Вам, тварям, настолько всё равно, кого любить, что уже нету разницы между мужчиной и женщиной! Похотливая дрянь! - послышался звук пощёчины и треск рвущейся ткани.

Я с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Голова болела нестерпимо, перед взглядом всё плыло, но после темноты беспамятства освещённый луной пейзаж виделся чётче, чем после залитой светом газовых фонарей аллеи.

В двух шагах от меня было простёрто на земле тело Холмса. Молочно-белая кожа серебрилась в лучах ночного светила. Платье было разорвано снизу доверху, панталоны изодраны. Рот сыщика был заткнут обрывком ткани, на виске темнела рана, тяжесть которой я пока не мог определить. Всё передо мной плыло и качалось, к горлу подступала тошнота. Я боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не привлечь раньше времени внимание преступника. Я должен был сделать нечто… нечто… мысли отказывались мне повиноваться, так же, как и тело.

Холмс невнятно застонал. Я должен был разглядеть преступника, запомнить его. В тот момент я забыл, что все, столкнувшиеся с негодяем, были мертвы. Но взгляд мой, мельком скользнув по громоздкой тёмной фигуре, не мог оторваться от тела детектива. Всё то, что мне прежде доводилось видеть, штопая и перевязывая последствия наших безумных похождений, ни в какое сравнение не шло с открывшейся картиной. Я не могу понять, в чём же было дело, ведь в силу врачебного долга мне приходилось проводить достаточно интимные осмотры. То ли поза, то ли освещение, то ли будоражащий кровь ужас ситуации, то ли удар по голове, то ли долгое отсутствие женщины сказались подобным образом, но я не чувствовал страха, только непристойное в такой ситуации возбуждение. Словно во сне наблюдал я, как, прижимая к земле полубессознательного Холмса одной могучей лапищей, убийца потянулся другой к пуговицам на собственных брюках.

- Жадная, похотливая тварь, - бормотал он. - Ты же хочешь, так хочешь этого, тебе плевать на законы, людские и божьи… получи своё и гори в аду, блудливое чудовище без сердца!

Без сердца… это что-то должно было значить, эти слова обожгли меня холодом, но я как будто оцепенел, не в силах пошевелиться. Руки мерзавца легли на бёдра детектива, и я нервно облизнул губы. Это были словно мои собственные руки, он будто бы действовал за меня, осуществлял мои подспудные желания, и я мог только смотреть, почти не дыша. Я смотрел, как негодяй накрыл Холмса собой, толкнулся, вызвав сдавленный вскрик. Сыщик рванулся, и стало понятно, что руки у него связаны за спиной. Видимо, я не так уж скоро пришёл в себя, если за время моего забытья убийца успел натворить столько всего. Тёмная фигура размеренно двигалась, шумно дыша и едва слышно бормоча полубредовые фразы. Холмс бился и рычал сквозь кляп, пытался звать на помощь, потом, видимо, понял, что со мною неладно. Видеть меня он, на моё счастье, не мог, иначе всё, что осталось бы мне наутро, пустить пулю в лоб. А в тот миг я, видимо, должен был испытывать отвращение, бессилие, стыд, но чувствовал лишь бешеный стук крови в ушах и в паху. Наконец, Холмс отчаялся, затих и лишь пытался сдержать стоны боли, невольно вздрагивая при особенно резких толчках. Насильник ещё некоторое время возился на нём, потом замер на несколько отвратительно долгих минут, а после, чуть отклонив верхнюю часть тела в сторону и опершись на один локоть, нежно обвёл левый сосок пальцами свободной руки и принялся медленно водить по груди, чертя линию нижнего ребра. Вдоль края ребра, и снова, и снова, и снова… Мой член был напряжён до боли, но я, как зритель в последнем акте пьесы, не отрываясь, глядел на сцену, заворожённый магией совершающегося действа.

Первый проблеск разума вернулся ко мне, когда лунные лучи отразились от холодной стали ножа. Руки сработали сами собой, грянул выстрел, и вместо ровного глубокого разреза у мерзавца вышел рваный зигзаг, секунду спустя засочившийся тёмной кровью.

На дрожащих коленях, так как занемевшие ноги отказывались держать, я пополз к Холмсу, столкнул с него ненавистное тело мёртвого врага, и тем же проклятым ножом разрезал путы. Потом вытащил кляп. Детектив попытался сесть, поморщившись от резкой боли, и прикрыться обрывками платья. Я снял пиджак и укутал его дрожащие плечи.

- Дорогой Холмс, - почти прорыдал я в отчаянии. - Простите, простите, что не смог вовремя прийти вам на помощь!

Следовало бежать за полицией, следовало отвезти Холмса домой и немедля приступить к лечению, да и мне самому помощь не помешала бы, но оставить друга хоть на миг казалось сейчас новым величайшим преступлением. Наконец, справившись с дрожью в ногах, я отправился к сторожке у ворот парка. Путь показался мне бесконечным. Отправив одного из сторожей за помощью, я прихватил замеченное одеяло и поспешил назад, где Холмс сидел рядом с телом своего мучителя, один, в полной темноте, один-одинёшенек, один на один с душевной и телесной болью.

Мне едва хватило сил дождаться приезда Лестрейда и сказать ему пару слов, после которых в сопровождении констебля и врача нас доставили на Бейкер-стрит. В ожидании помощи и потом, всю дорогу до дома, мы с Холмсом просидели обнявшись, как испуганные дети. Ни до, ни после, перед лицом самой ужасной смерти, я не испытывал такого страха, смешанного с мучительным стыдом, начинающим наполнять меня, как кипящая адская смола. Нет, зря в начале вечера Холмс упомянул врага рода человеческого! Тот подстерёг нас в тёмных аллеях…

Дома сопровождавший нас врач помог обработать раны, вместе мы уложили Холмса в постель. Я проводил гостей, успокоил вышедшую на шум миссис Хадсон и наконец оказался в своей спальне. Сперва мой сон был как чёрная пропасть, потом его наполнили пугающие видения, в которых последние события мешались с моими собственными тёмными желаниями и опасениями. Я проснулся в холодном поту, с криком, и, словно эхо, такой же крик кошмарного пробуждения долетел из спальни моего гениального соседа.

Этот великий человек нашёл в себе силы отправиться поутру с Лестрейдом на обыск дома убийцы. Незаконченное дело было для него мучительнее жара от раны, мучительнее боли, пронзающей, как игла, при каждом шаге.

Невилл Браун, сорока пяти лет, работал в морге. Он давал даже некоторые заключения по уголовным делам, и Холмс посоветовал пересмотреть эти дела, особенно, если дело касалось ножевых ранений. На заднем дворе обнаружились ровные ряды небольших холмиков, похожих на могильные. Под ними погребены были человеческие сердца. Двадцать три холмика. Двадцать три сердца.

Некоторые из этих двадцати трёх обнаружились в Корнуолле, куда Браун ездил к родне, некоторые не найдены до сих пор, и остаётся только гадать, кто из людей, пропавших с мая по июль 188* года был убит этим человеком.

- Но почему двадцать три? – спросил я. - Убийства были парные.

- Да, нам известны только шесть, - вздохнул Лестрейд.

- Девять, инспектор, девять. Кстати, отличный вопрос, дорогой Уотсон. Жених Марты Такер и последний клиент Эмили Вайнс. А также, - Холмс сделал драматическую паузу, - исследование покажет, что все эти сердца принадлежат относительно молодым людям, кроме одного, старого, изношенного сердца пожилой женщины. Неправильного. Нечётного. Пока вы вскапывали огород, я перекинулся парой слов с соседом Брауна.

Как обычно.

Я присутствовал при разговоре, но как можно вывести имя жертвы из сведений о том, что Браун был тих, замкнут и много пил, да, уже много лет, а не только после смерти матушки, которую, кстати, боготворил?

- Любопытно было бы узнать, - понижая голос, добавил Холмс, - вырезано сердце до или после смерти? Узнал ли он любовную тайну матери после смерти, или то было причиной убийства? Он искал деньги на выпивку и наткнулся на нечто. К сожалению, время упущено и косвенных улик недостаточно, или же я просто не в форме…

Признаться в последнем Холмсу, очевидно, было особенно тяжело, но он мужественно дождался окончания обыска. Пачка писем, перехваченная засаленной от времени атласной лентой, не была особо тщательно спрятана, она обнаружилась в комоде, среди аккуратно уложенных свежих простыней. Холмс осмотрел их, не развязывая, спрятал за пазуху и пообещал ошеломлённому столь бесцеремонным грабежом Лестрейду, что вернёт всё отправителю.

- Не думаете ли вы, что этот человек будет более рад видеть на пороге полицейского чиновника?

Всё это время я находился рядом, подавал руку, подставлял плечо, изображал мальчика на побегушках и чувствовал себя последним мерзавцем и предателем.

Находясь в большом скоплении людей, Холмс то ли отвлекался, то ли играл на публику из последних сил, но, опустившись на сиденье кэба и захлопнув дверцу, весь обмяк, словно из него выпустили воздух. Однако у него достало душевных сил на нас двоих, он тихо проговорил, прикрыв веки:

- Я вижу, как чёрные мысли одолевают вас, дорогой Уотсон, как рука ваша тянется к револьверу. Не корите себя так. Я хотел бы попросить прощения за то, что втянул вас в эту авантюру. При одной мысли, что за мою глупость пришлось бы расплачиваться не мне самому, а вам, я думаю, что ещё сотню раз прошёл бы через то же самое, лишь бы с вами ничего не случилось. Знайте, если вы вздумаете наложить на себя руки, я этого тоже не переживу.

О господи, подумал я, он не понимает, о чём говорит, он и помыслить не может, что творилось в моей голове последние десять минут до выстрела… Может быть, следовало в этот момент упасть на колени и во всём покаяться, но я так боялся потерять того, кто мне дорог. Я молчал, лишь горячие слёзы раскаяния текли из моих глаз, и Холмс молча утешал меня, делая муки стыда ещё невыносимее.

Впоследствии он сердито выговорил мне за постное лицо и вздохи.

- Я не умираю, в конце концов!

Это было началом выздоровления.

Но прошло немало времени, прежде чем в наши разговоры вернулась прежняя сердечность. Я так и не нашёл в себе сил признаться. Может быть, на смертном одре я покаюсь, потому что тяжко будет умирать непрощённым. Если же Богу будет угодно забрать моего дорогого Холмса первым, я не буду отягчать его последних минут ужасными признаниями и унесу эту тайну с собой в могилу.


End file.
